


Jaune Arc the Futa breaker

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breaking, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Fack Fucking, Femdom, Futa on Male, Other, Throat Fucking, comission, force ejaculation, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Commision for Anonymous.Jaune Arc always wanted to be great! To be the best hunstman ever! But his lack of training proved a challenge for him so after a half year of training with his partner Pyrrha Jaune set out on a quest to train int he wilds for six months! And upon his return, he claimed he would be the best hunter ever! Little did he know that a chance encounter with the Branwen tribe would leave a lasting impression on the boy as Jaune Arc the hunter dies and Jaune Arc the Futa breaker was born...





	1. Chapter 1

_Anon com._

_"Jaune!_ Are you sure about this!? You don't have to!"

  
Pyrrha shouted as her partner slung his sword over his arm, an easy smile on his face and a dank dungy rucksack slung over his shoulder.

"Pyrrha I am more sure about this than anything else I have ever done in my entire life!"

  
Jaune said smilingly widely as he looked to the entrance of the Emerald forest, it was time Jaune had come to Beacon to get stronger to become a huntsman to be a hero! And he would be damned if anything would stand in his way! Even himself, Jaune had decided with Ozpin's blessing go out for a half year period to train in the wilds!

  
"Jaune are yous rue that I can no go with you? I'd be more than happy to!"

  
Pyrrha said her face filled with worry her bright green eyes shaking as the love of her life was about to embark on a quest that was _surely_ above his skill level, and one that he would more than likely die in the process!

"Don't worry Pyr! I can do this! I know I can get stronger and you have already helped me so much! I've trained with you for a year, and I am barely at Beacon level! With this training trip, I know that I will reach my true potential!"

Jaune said smiling wryly as Pyrrha felt a dagger in her chest. Jaune was her crush her teammate her first love and her partner, so far the first and only person to not care or even know about her stardom. He treated her like a regular human and didn't think of her as anything other than Pyr, his partner best friend, and secrets crush. She wanted to stop him to force him back into their dorm.

Convince Ozpin that sending out his own damned students on a half a year training program that just involved him killing anything in sight in the deep wilds was ludicrous! But no matter what she did she needed to tell him Jaune was her love. He would always be her love, and nothing would ever change that.

"Jaune _I!"_

Pyrrha's voice caught in her throat she wanted to tell Jaune to tell him she loved him to tell him that when he came back, and she knew he would accept that she wanted to date him but her voice caught in her throat, she needed to say it! Say that she loved him say that he was all that mattered to her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it! Jaune was about to embark on a trip that would either make or break him. He needed to go, and he would return Pyrrha knew that more than anything Jaune belonged to her, and he would not abandon her or her team.

"Jaune... when you come back there is something I need to tell you."

Pyrrha finally found her voice as Jaune froze his sword in one hand shield in the other. That some easy going smile that had melted her heart over the past year still made her knees go weak, and her chest felt like it was going to burst!

"Sure thing Pyr, you can tell me whatever you want, I'm _your_ partner, and I will always be there for you. No matter what happens."

 

Jaune said smiling placing a hand on his partner shoulder his sizeable well-muscled arm flexing in his bunny hoodie the results of his months of hard training under her own personal routine making Jaune have a considerable masculine build that made Pyrrha's knees weak for an entirely different reason.

Jaune was a man, now more so than Pyrrha had ever seen him, his chest was broad and large, his muscles were thick like trunks of a small tree. His legs had enough muscle to bench press his teammates; she had seen that happen. Nora like it when Jaune pressed her. Using his legs to raise the bubbly ginger up and down thier room, while Jaune grunted training his legs and Nora giggling like a mad woman all the while Ren calmly smiling as team JNPR lived in harmony.

Those days seemed in jeopardy the simple, calm human moments that Pyrrha was starved for appeared to be a distant memory, and that Jaune might not return put doubt on the fact that she might never get them back.  
"Jaune comes back to me. Please, I _need_ you."

Pyrrha said her true emotions finally bubbling through her mind her heart finally breaking unable to take it. Jaune needed to know needed to feel her love in some way shape or form. As she gripped his arms her own ars thinner but still infinitely more powerful, she met his blue eyes with a small smile as Jaune nodded back to her.

"I will, I'll come back to you Pyr, and when you see me again I'll be the strongest person ever! You'll see! I'll be the best huntsman that ever lived!"

  
Jaune said pumping his fist in the air as Pyrrha despite herself let out a small laugh. Jaune was always like this cool in the face of danger and adversity. Calm under pressure and a rock in her life. A rock that was going to go on a journey that Pyrrha could not accompany him on but one that he needed to take.

And she would be damned before she let herself take out his dream. His dream was already threatened once when his secret was let out but now? Now was different.  
Jaune had a path set before him, and it was a part that only he could journey on.  
"I'll be here waiting for you Jaune don't take too long to come back to me."

"I want _six_ months!"

"If you take _one_ second longer, I'll send Nora after you, and you know how she gets when you are not by her side right?"

"Ouch! Don't sick the dogs on me yet Pyr. But really. Don't worry I'll be back soon."  
"Six months?"

"Not a second longer when I come back you won't' even recognize me!"  
Jaune said holding his bag over his shoulder as he smiled one last time at his partner and walked off into the forest to embark on his quest and find his destiny.

* * *

 

 

_"HAH!"_

  
Jaune said cutting down a Beowulf like it was paper, the beast died in a puff of smoke, Crocea Mors slicing through it like it was paper mache. As the monster died, another leaped at him only to be split head to snout from the bottom up.

As the monster died, Jaune smiled it was less than two month into his trip, and life was going great for the boy! Jaune had been training nonstop, every day he kept up Pyrrha's brutal training regime never stopping never resting never giving himself a break for even a moment!

He needed to get better he needed to get stronger! He needed to become the best hunter ever!

People were waiting for him, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha was waiting for him. Waiting for him to come back and be the leader they all deserved! Hell, even team RWBY was probably waiting for him and while he was not as close or close at all to them with the sole exception of his first Beacon friend and closest confidant Ruby Rose, who believed that he would come back even more than maybe Pyrrha herself. As the last Grimm fell Jaune straightened his hoodie his blue eye locking on the former target for the wave of Grimm. A beautiful woman sitting on her knees in the middle of the road.

She was a _beauty_  of a woman tall with flowing black hair that reminded him suspiciously like Yangs.

Her eyes were blood red, and she wore some red armor and a black skirt. She also had assets like Yang did her chest was even more bountiful than her daughters, making Jaune's cheeks flush as he turned away from the beautiful woman blushing widely as he stuttered out a string of words of reassurance that she seemed to regard with a cocky grin.

_"My hero."_

The woman said with a cocksure voice; a smug grin appeared on her creamy, full lips as she licked her lips making a large popping sound filled the air as she did.  
"I'm here to help!"

  
Jaune said blushing wildly as-

_"Is that a bulge in her skirt?_ "

Jaune thought as for one moment he swore he was something _long thick_ and _hard_ twitch up in the woman's skirt before shaking his head.

_"Calm down Jauen woman don't have dicks unless the are int hose books under Blakes bed that are for research purposes."_

  
Jaune thought shaking his head as he walked up to the beautiful woman who now definitely had something long and bulbous caught in her skirt. As it tented up, it looked like there was something massive, long hard and thick inside of it as she growled slicking her lips like a predator as Jaune gulped.

"Jaune Arc! I'm here to help?"

Jaune asked suddenly felt much less sure of himself as the woman smirked with a look that could have scared off a _Goliath._

  
_"Raven Branwen"_

  
The woman purred a Jaune quailed.

  
"You looked like you could sue my help-

  
"My _knight_ in shining armor."

The elder Yang duplicate said as Jaune felt fear run down his spine as he noticed something long hard and _thick_ leaking thin white liquid coming from her skirt as she licked her lisp as Jaune gulped.

"Umm! Mam! What are you doing!?'

Jaune asked as the woman leered down over him practically smothering his face in her _massive_ smooth chest as whatever was tenting in her skirt started to _stain_ the top of her black covering it with a _thick, viscous_ white substance as-

"Mam! What are you doing!?"

Jaune yelped as a firm hand that felt like it was made out of Ursa paws gripped his ass, mauling his soft, _supple_ backside making Jaune yelp as the woman caressed his soft rear.  
"What are you doing?!"

  
Jaune asked as his face turned bright red as-

  
_"AH!"_  
Jaune gasped as she tossed her other free hand to his crotch where his hardening cock was now pushing up in his jeans and-

 

"Well, it looks like you are going to be of _full_ use to the tribe."

 

The woman said leering down to Jaune as the boy flushed as her soft put iron like hands gripped his body mauling and stroking him at both ends making him moan.  
"Mam?! What are you-

"No mam son, my name is _Raven Branwen_ and from now on you can just call me _mommy..."_

* * *

 Today was _the_ day; it had been six months exactly since Jaune left and she needed to see him. She had finally worked up the courage to confess! Right as he came the moment he walked back into her life she would let her blonde lover know how much she-  
_Ding!_  
Her scroll rang as she flicked it up as-  
"Miss Goodwitch! Is Jaune-

_"Yes, Miss Nikos he is back in one piece and..._  
"I'll be right there!"

Pyrrha said sprinting from the library as she went to find her love can finally confess. She had waited for too long! Jaune was going to hear her passion and she, and he were finally going to be-

" _Miss Nikos before you arrive there is something you should know about mister... Arc..."_  
The dean spoke through er scroll as Pyrrha felt her heart freeze as terror filled her veins as the prospect of Jaune being grievously injured filled her mind.

"Is Jaune ok!? Does he need help!? Is he _injured!?"_

_"NO... Mister Arc is fine, he has no physical injuries so to speak, but he has suffered a slight change in appearance that you might find... odd."_

Glynda said a worried tone in her voice, that made Pyrrha blink rapidly as she sprinted to the dean's office.

'Then what is wrong with him? Miss Goodwitch, please! Is Jaune ok!?"

Pyrrha asked sprinting to the dean's office where Glynda sighed putting away her scroll as she gulped.

_"Mister Arc is fine he is... dressed for the occasion? If that makes sense?"_

The dean said as Pyrrha rushed past her it didn't matter how Jaune looked he was her partner and she was going to confess to him and then-  
"Jaune!"

Pyrrha yelled bursting into the door emerald eye searching for her loved as a pair of blue eyes met her own, and she balked.

* * *

 

 Yang was _never_ one that you would call a long-term person, she lived for the moment and existed for the now. So when Jaune left on his so-called journey of self-improvement Yang couldn't care less. Well, that was a _bit_ harsh.

Jaune and Yang were never what you would call _close,_ Jaune was always a bit of a wimp to her not in a _bad_ way! Or maybe in a bad way but he was not a bad _person_ of that Yang was in no doubt. Jaune was a good person.  
The fact that he was Ruby's best friend spoke _volumes_ to his character. Though the fact that Yang was not unconvinced that Ruby would not attempt to make friends with a Beowulf if given a chance, so maybe Jaune was a bad guy?

Nah, Jaune would blow over if a Grimm so much as _breathed_ in his general direction, ok that was harsh. Jaune despite his many, many, many flaws seemed to find an uncanny knack for staying alive for long periods of times especially when he should not be alive at all.

  
_Seriously!_ The boy came into Beacon with almost zero skill! And Ruby did defend him saying he was more brain than brawn, but he had no brawn so to speak of. Jaune was a decent strategist and well he _needed_ to be. Jaune banked all of his skills on his mind and if not for his dogged training with Pyrrha would have washed out of Beacon before the first semester, or been eaten by a Grimm on their missions. So unlike most when Jaune left of his trip, Yang paid it no mind seeing that he was not a child he was a grown man.

He would come back in six months with maybe a few battle scars and a stupid smile on his face and it was all going to be ok!

"Or he would get eaten by a Grimm. _That_ could always happen."

  
Yang joked before checking to see if Ruby was around, judging by the lack of admonished squawking she guess her baby sister was somewhere else, probably with her blonde crush.  
_"Probably thinking about bending him over and pounding that bubble but."_

  
Yang smirked as the sole good thing about Jaune well not dole, but the best part of Jaune was like most teen boys his anatomy. Especially that ass that was practically begging for her little sister to bend over and make him yelp.

Ruby's fifteen inches of girl cock was practically begging to have that sweet blonde ass accept them as his lord and, and while Ruby was a bit on the shy side, Yang was convinced that she would get Jaune into her bed with his ankles over her shoulders soon enough.

"Or before Pyrrha works up the nerve to do something first anyway."

  
Yang reasoned smirking at the champion's lack of social grace that put even Ruby to shame as-  
_Ding!_  
Her scroll rang as a message from her fellow futanari Coco popped up.

  
_"Heads up hot new blonde walking down the halls. Looks fit to breed."_  
Coco said underlining the word breed as Yang's eighteen-inch monster stirred to life.  
Yang and Coco had a habit of _breaking_ sluts, mainly the sluts that thought they could take a cock until they met a futa and were left broken panting mind broken messes at the end of it.

"Mmm _fresh meat."_

Yang purred taking out her scroll and dialing away.  
" _Thank's girlfriend, after I break her we can spit roast her K?"_  
_Ding!_  
_"You know it! Velvet needs a new breeding tool after all."_  
_Ding!_  
_"Whatever happened to Neon?"_  
_Ding!_  
_"Broken in, cunt won't' close same as what happened to Reese; she's no good to us anymore."_  
_Ding!_  
_"Shame I liked the way she purred."_  
_Ding!_  
_"If you want to fuck a cat what about your partner the actual cat faunus?"_  
_Ding!_  
_"Blake? Nah. Her cock has barbs staying the fuck away from that thing you know?"_  
_Ding!_  
_"I fell it, girl I'll see you later girlfriend have fun! Don't break her in too hard before me and Vel get a turn! You know how she gets when she's in heat."_  
_Ding!_  
_"Don't have to tell me twice!"_

  
Yang said hanging up her scroll text as she made her way into her room as-

_"Joan?"_

Yang spoke on instinct as Jaune's apparent twin stood in front of her. She was tall six one like Jaune but slim impossibly slender and feminine, wearing what coudl only be called a pair of mini daisy dukes that covered less of Jaune's ass and crotch than a pair of thin Schnee G string panties.

_"Yang! Girl!_ So glad I could see you again!"

A girl?! With long flowing blonde hair, shiny cerulean eyes and a happy go lucky voice said as Yang balked.

"Ummm I know you?"  
Yang asked already trying to hide the growing tent in her shorts as-

  
"Yang you are crazy! It's me _Jaune!"_

  
Yang's heart froze.  
"Jaune!?"  
"Yang! It's been so long! I missed you!"  
This new feminine Jaune said wrapping Yang in a bear hug that despite Jaunes' thin structure his long, lithe girl like legs short feminine hourglass waist and plump bubble but made Yang gag.

Jaune's limbs felt like steel coils wrapped around her back. Slender than her damn arms but stronger than a fucking lift crane somehow and just being in what she could tell was his gentle embrace was enough to set her eyes glaring as her spine cracked!

"Yang! How good it is to see you again!"

Jaune said as he lifted! Yang's mouth could have broken through the floor as Jaune lifted her up like she was Ruby when she was a small child and swung her around before planting her down with a wide smile.

"Jaune?! Is that _you!?"_

Yang asked still unable even to think straight let alone comprehend that this, this girl?! Was the new Jaune long flowing blonde air that rivaled her own, bright piercing blue eyes that shone like the sea of her home. Sweet, _full_ lips that were made to suck _cock!_

  
And an ass to die for that made her dick hungry, for plunder. Not to mention leg's for _days_ along with a voice so angelic and feminine that Yang was sure she was looking at a different human altogether.

"That is what we were wondering."

A confused Ren said with more facial expression and emotion than Yang had ever witnessed said as both he Jaune's team stared fully floored by Jaune's new look Pyrrha that looked so lost for words that she seemed ready to pass out and-

"Guys! Let me tell you everything! I went through a transformation out in the wilds!"  
Jaune or Joan said as she began to speak of her transformation that didn't even describe _half_ of it.

* * *

 

 

_WHACK!_  
A body hit the wall as Yang balked.

"Winner! _Arc!?"_

  
Goodwitch said as Jaune crushed Cardin, sending the boy flying across the arena in less than a heartbeat as the boy's aura hit red as Jaune jumped.  
"I did it!"  
Jaune said in his sharp feminine tone as all mouths dropped as-  
"He really _did_ spend his time training."

Blake said an odd hint of respect in her tone as Jaune whooped in triumph.  
As he did he bent over his former bully offering him a hand up.

  
"Good fight _man!"_

  
Jaune said smiling as Cardin blushed profusely face going red as he suddenly bolted from the arena ina desperate attempted to hide the bulge in his pants as he went to his dorm room to check to see if he saw things and to make sure he was still _straight._

  
As he left Yang was sure Jaune gave her a wink as he won, Yang let a low smiled as her cock stretched out her shorts.

"Maybe Jaune did get better." Yang thought as the boy jumped in victory Yang didn't know t _he half_ of it.  
"Winner! _Arc!"_  
Jaune beat Weiss... Jaune beat Weiss... Jaune beat Weiss... _flawlessly..._

  
Yang thought as Jaune helped up his former crush now balking girl as Goodwitch read them off Jaune had changed he was cocky, confident and flirty as hell!  
Yang wanted just to push him over a desk and-

_BANG!_

Yang cried as a shield hit her face as a sword stabbed down cleaved her chest and sending her aura to nothing. As her daydream left Jaune beat her down in the arena as the dean shouted.  
"Winner! _Arc!"_  
Goodwitch yelled as-  
_"Jaune beat me!? Jaune beat me!?"_

Yang thought incredulously as the impossible happened the wimpy noodle the past prince beat her the damn dragon down as-

"Good fight Yang! For a second there I thought I was really in for a _pounding!"_

  
Jaune smirked as Yang swore the boy was asking for her cock as he helped her up an nd-  
"Meet me in the empty room three of four I think you have something long and _hard_ that I need in my mouth."

Jaune hissed into her ears making her cheeks turn bright red as Yang gasped before grinning as Jaune knew what he was after and was not afraid to go for it.

* * *

 

 There were _many_ things in life Yang did not see coming; she didn't know that her baby sister would have a speed semblance that sent her through walls and windows as a small child.  
She didn't know that Jaune could dance his way out of a metal cage that was on fire while surrounded by hungry Beowulf and smiling the whole time he did it.  
She didn't know that Blake her partner and best friend? If you call someone who only speaks to you to ask for directions, inquire about a class, give vague and scalding insults about your in her words obscene shower water usage and to ask for help in taking down various terrorist organizations every other night a friend a friend than _yes._

  
She never saw being placed on a team with her baby sister as a leader of all things while her crush the harmless blonde boy from next door was as their leader and speaking of Jaune the absolutely positively last thing Yang ever expected from the noodle boy besides his current undefeated arena streak that she was his latest victim of to be on his knees taking all eighteen inches of her horse cock down his mouth like a goddamn pro as she gasped and moaned in pleasure as Jaune sucked her like a damn pro in an abandoned Beacon classroom  
_Slurp! Smack!_

The sick _wet_ sucking sounds of Jaune deepthroating Yang's cock filled the as the boy's impossibly talented mouth inhaled her cock. Jaune slammed his hot damp and tight mouth around Yang's cock. Her monster disappearing entirely down Jaune's throat, making an obscene bulge appear in his cheeks as her cock pushed apart his thin, girlish cheeks as an obscene bugle appeared further down his mouth asYang cock was now fully lodged into the boy's _tight_ throat.

Making Yang's eyes roll to the back of her head as her monster ock pulled apart Jaune's thin soft cheeks. Low, sloppy wet sucking sounds filled the air as Jaune pulled his mouth up and down Yang's cock. Slathering it up with his insanely talented tongue ran up and down her length.

Lathering it up with his spit, as he took her cock to be base of his throat letting it slid nearly all the way out, before playing with her thick angry purple tip with his slim tongue.  
Teasing her slit with his tongue making Yang shudder as she reached down her fist and gripped his thin blonde locks.

"God fuck me! You were made to _suck cocks!"_  
Yang growled bucking her hips forward driving her cock into the deepest parts of Jaune's mouth. Making the boy almost gag as his mouth took her cock with a practiced ease.

_Slurp! Smack! Suck!_  
Jaune's crystal eyes held Yang's in a warm regard as he sucked her cock, one hand latched onto her his slim devilish tongue was cruelly teasing her slit while his hot wet mouth took her cock to its deepest parts.

Sucking swallowing and somehow against every law of physics trapping Yang's monster in a hot fleshy vice that was eager for her release.  
As Yang drove her hips forward creating ever more wet sloppy smacking sounds as she bucked her hips into the boys hot moist inventing mouth treating his mouth like a cock sleeve as low wet smacks! Filled the air as she crashed her hips forward growling and grunting as-

"Fuck! I'm about to cum! I hope you can take it!"

Yang snarled as Jaune's eyes lit up like a damn Oumsmas tree as he nodded his head. Doubling the already furious bobbing of his head up and down her cock, doubled his tongues already relentless assaults on her sensitive folds as Yang hissed.  
Gripping his hair slamming her hips forward like a pile drive meat meaty smacks! Fill the air as-

_"Cumming!"_

Yang howled like an Ursa as she finally had enough her horse cock throbbing as it broke, Firing off a gallon of cum into Jaune's eager mouth filling his gut up with her hot boiling girl cum. Making his stomach gain a bulged in at as her cock doubled in width as Yang hissed.

"Fuck me you have the best mouth!"

Yang said as she finally came, Jaune's mouth was a gift from Oum himself!

It was inhumanly hot and wet; it swallowed her cock like it was personally made custom built for her cock and her cock alone. The boy gulped down her cum like it was air as Yang ripped her cock out of the boy's mouth creating a wet plopping sound as Yang saw Jaune open his mouth full.  
Show a face full of her girl cum as he made a rough double peace sign before swallowing her cum in a messy _gulp!_

Taking the massive amount of girl cum down in one meaty gulp before opening his mouth in a large AH!

As he showed off his now perfectly clean mouth free of her cum and-

"Bend over I'm going to _break_ that ass."

Yang growled as Jaune shot up at near Ruby like speed as he went ramrod straight nearly teleported to the desk by him pulling down his obscene daisy dukes that did nothing to his his girlish bubble but that acted as little more than a pair of G string panties in jean form show of this pale plump girlish ass that was by far the most famine thing Yang had ever seen on a human body.

Twin fleshy pale orbs that already giggled with the prospect of a real dick slamming into them, his pale cheeks where practically begging to be spanked and breed making Yangs cock throb with need even after cumming as a steady team of boiling precum spilled out of its angry purple tip as Jaune's ass even put Blakes infamous one to sham and-

"I'm going to make you scream."

Yang hissed gripping Jaune’s wide child-bearing hips, making him squirm as she placed her firm hands on his hips aligning her cunt breaking cock that had claimed dozens or Beacon female holes grinning wickedly as she prepared to claim her first boy ass. And hell if Jaune was a good sport she might even make this a routine! She could use a subby hubby, and with a decent for cock for a bot maybe Jaune would be useful?

"I hope you don't _break!"_

Yang said slamming her cock forward, jammier her near two feet of girl cock into Jaunes ass slamming forward as two things happened at once. Yang died, she was gone she died and went to heaven, that was the only explanation for what was happening to her right now.

_"Fuck me!"_

Yang cried out her cock nearly breaking in tow as the tightest and most welcoming ass hole she had ever been in devoured her cock. It was like her dick was in an industrial vice, a fleshy hole of pure carnal pleasure embraced her cock slamming her hips forward, gripping pulling and wrapping itself around her dick.

It was like a solid fist was wrapping around her cock pulling her deeper and deeper into Jaune's ass and-

_"FUCK ME!"_

  
Yang lost all sense of formality as she began to buck her hips forward slammign in Jaune's plump, inviting ass hole like a wild animal. Slamming her cock in and out of Jaune's ass like a steel pistol, loud, sloppy wet smacking sounds filled the air creating messy _Smack! Smack!_

Sounds as Jaune's ass broke her cock.  
Yang saw stars, as eve sweet smack! Of her dick breaking down Jaune's ass making the boy moan as she crushed his prostate.

Hammering his special button occasionally delivering loud meaty smack! Of her flaming hands onto Jaune's plump Arc booty leaving scalding red hand prints on his ass as-

  
"Yang! _Fuck me!"_

Jaune yelled slamming his hips back like a common whore as Yang growled. Slamming her cock forward driving it in and out of Jaune's ass treating her dick like a meaty auger as-  
_"FUCK_!"

Yang thought as she felt it she was close, Jaune's ass was eating her cock. It was like a massive hand string gripping and jerking off her cock. She had never felt this level of pure pleasure, _smack! Smack!_ Wet sloppy smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Yang groaned.

This was _impossible!_ Yang was breaking! Her prized stallion cock that had broke sluts and whores alike was being taken apart by a boy's ass!?  
_"What would Coco or Velvet think!?"_

  
Yang thought groaning at the admonishment her fellow slut breakers would tell her as-  
_"FUCK!"_

Yang shouted Jaune's ass _breaking_ down her cock as she came, this was no ordinary orgasm for Yang. She saw white, Yang's mind melted as Jaunes' ass pulled her cock forward, His warm fleshy fold wrapping round her length.

His flesh moving gripping coiling around her dragging her cum out from her balls these as Yang saw white.  
"Fuck me-

_"CUM!"_

Jaune yelled finally happy! It had been weeks since he had a thick girl cock up his ass and he needed it! As Yang filled him, the boy saw white his seven and a half inches fired onto the floor painting it white as rope after of rope of gooey girl cum slammed into his ass.  
"Fuck me, Yang! Make me _yours!"_

Jaune said as he shuddered with his own orgasm spurted from his cock as his ass was finally filled for the first time since he left his new home and-

_THUD!_  
A loud thudding sound filled the air as Yang fell back leaving Jaune's tight, ass with a loud wet messy plop! As Yang fell back groaning her mind reeling from having her very soul wrenched out through her dick and-

"Oh no, you don't! I have not had a futa cock in over a week, and you are _not_ coping out on me!"  
Jaune yelled sticking Yang's abuse cock to life making her shout.  
"Jaune?! Wait! I can't go so soon!"

"So!? I need your _cock!"_

Jaune yelled slamming his ass right down on Yang's semi hair cock his magical ass forcing her back to full making Yang scream.

 

"Too _tight!"_

  
"So _thick!_ I'm going to fuck you till _I_ break!"

Jaune yelled as he began slamming his ass down on Yang's cock making her scream as Jaune started to _bounce._

* * *

 For the next half _hour,_ the room was filled with the messy smack! Smacks! Of flesh on flesh followed by sharp feminine moans and rough masculine groans.  
Jaune bounced his _plump_ ass up and down Yang's massive cock ignoring her frantic and desperate cries for mercy and pleas for a break.

Jaune needed futa cock! Ever since the Branwen tribe took him made him into their personal cum dump for a month before his semblance kicked in. Healing his mind making him almost back to what he used to be before they began to train him.  
Raven herself said an ass like his was too good to waste on a cum dump! And after months of getting spit roasted double stuffed and even when he was _VERY_ good fucking the futa's himself Jaune was made into the _ultimate_ femboy hunter and-

_"Really!?"_

  
Jaune asked the panting broken futa as she gagged.

  
"No more... _please..."_

Yang moaned eyes rolling to the back of her head mind broken her cock softer than Jaune's ass.

"You have got to be joking! Is that all you can do?! I thought you were a _slut maker!?"_

  
"I... I can't go on..."

Yang said before passing out as Jaune sighed.

"This is what I get for going for the _daughter_. Raven said she could not take me; I just hoped she was wrong."

Jaune said removing his ass from her tortured cock with a sickly wet _plop!_

  
Jaune was angry and _frustrated!_ He needed a good dicking by a futa but who!? The Branwen tribe could him into a coma all day, and when his semblance healed his mind he was back at it again the next morning! He needed a cock like Ruby needed cookies!

  
Speaking of the futa-

_"Bad idea, Ruby was never known for her endurance, if I broke Yang think about what I would do to her!"_

Jaune thought bemoaning the lack of good futa cocks in Beacon as-

"Well let's be honest, Coco and Velvet have cocks, so does Blake. Coco looks like she can make me scream and if Velvet goes into heat?! I'm in luck! Hell! I can even ask Pyrrha to peg me! At least a fake cock won't go _soft!"_

Jaune shouted at the knocked out futa how moaned her cock soft and harmless her pink slit open and pathetically-

  
"No bad idea. I already have enough damn kids with the Branwen plus she's knocked out, and _that_ would be creepy."

  
Jaune said before signing, his new life in Beacon had just begun, and with well-hung friends and a hopefully equipped partner, it was time for Jaune to have some... _fun..._

 


	2. Jaune Arc versus the NTRsters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next thrilling installment of Jaune Arc the Futa Breaker we have a fight for the ages!  
> In the blue corner! Weighing in at one hundred and sixty five pounds! We have Jaune Arc! Versus! In the red corner! Weighing in at a combined total of three hundred and sixty-five pounds! We have the reigning champs! The stealers of women AND Men alike! You know them! You loved them! The NTR Sisters! Coco and Velvet! Who will win this next round of futa on femboy combat!? Tune in and find out!

Smut.

 

    _Loss… Loss_ was not something Yang was used to.

_“Ah!”_

  
The futa gasped as a sting of pain filled her cock, her once proud eighteen-inch monster that she _thought_ was invincible was now soft and flaccid. It hung limply on her bed leaking out a small pool of cum as it did. Yang winced she had not only lost she had been _trounced_ . Yang thought herself as an invincible futa! The breaker of cunt’s asses and mouths! A futa who might _not_ have been as well hung as Coco or Velvet but was still on the same tier! Or so she thought…. Yang once thought of herself as invincible she was a futa that could not have been beaten that was until she met Jaune…

Yang’s cock _spurred_ to life making her yelp! Her abused _tortured_ cock was a deep ugly shade of light purple, the effects of the infernal ass pussy of Jaune…

“Fuck!”

  
Yang shouted her own embarrassment heating up at her loss, she lost! She lost! She was a futa Oum dammit! How could she lose to a male?! And worse he didn’t even fuck her! She spent _all_ her time jamming her massive cock into his holes! Bending him over a desk, slamming into his throat and making him _scream!_

Or she did for a time… For the first half hour, Yang was a _monster._ Her eighteen inches of cunt busting cock took the challenge of the first boi pussy in her life wait gusto! Jaune’s hot _tight_ boi pussy welcomed her cock with an practiced ease. Swallowing her inch by _wonderful_ inch into his hot tight inviting ass hole.

Jaune’s ass was like a literal slice of heaven! It too Yang’s cock without a shred of hesitation, his a hot tight _constricting_ ass swallowing her cock like it was trained to do so. Taking her fuck stick inch by inch, making  Yang groaned as she _stretched_ out Jaune’s impossibly tight holes. The boy was breed to take a cock!  
Yang could still  _feel_ his ass wrapped around her cock like a boa constrictor, sucking it, _pulling_ it using every inch of its _thick_ velvety wall to pull Yang forward dragging her dick deeper and _deeper_ into his most slice of heaven as she moaned.

She fucked Jaune like a futa possessed. She slammed her cock into the deepest parts of the boy’s ass, moaning in pleasure as the single  _tightest_ ass on Remnant milked her dry!  
Yang pointed Jaune’s perfect bubble but for what seemed like hours! Slamming her cock in and out of it, depositing load after load of _boiling_ futa cam before she finally! Gave a roar of triumph and breed her partner with one final load breaking him into her personal cock sleeve for life! OR that was the plan what happened, in reality, was quite… _different._

Yang was _drained_ , utterly and thoroughly spent of all cum. She had thought Arc broken and useless cock sleeve for her to drain her balls into whenever she found the time or urge bet was was terribly _horribly_ wrong. Jaune was _not_ broken far from it. He was up and running at _double_ the speed he normally was. Yang was surprised and had found it a bit charming at first when the blonde femboi pushed her on her back and began to _bounce_ on her cock. His supple and moldable bubble but _clapping_ on her cock as he rode her like a cowboy. Yang groaned finally! She found a boy that was not afraid to put in the work! At this rate, Jaune was looking less and less like another _cheap_ femboi but a real boyfriend! Yes! If he could take her cock like this _and_ keep wanting more?! Jaune was the _perfect_ boyfriend for Yang! And she would take her time to _train_ him to become her very own lover cock sleeve or that was the plan what happened was _very_ different.

Jaune’s _impossibly_ tight ass felt like heaven as it _clapped_ against her ass his bubble but drooping and _swallowing_ her cock it was like being in heaven! For the first hour… after that things got a lot worse. Jaune was like a fucking machine! He was insatiable! He just kept _bouncing_ ! Like a meaty jackhammer on her cock squeezed orgasm after orgasm out of Yang’s _tortured_ cock! For the first hour it was great, but by the second her dick was sore, by the hit it was painful,  and after that? Yang was _begging_ Jaune to stop, to slow down to show her some mercy! Only to have Jaune smirk telling her to come and give him her nut! Eventually, Yang broke, Jaune’s ass _broke_ her cock turning her into a crying mewling cum drained shell of herself. Making Jaune sigh as he left his first Beacon conquest tired, exhausted and _completely drained_.

After Yang had regained her wits and her clothing, and after two whole days of applying a soothing balm on her cock it was time for Yang to futa up and call for  _help._

“I can’t do this alone Coco needs to know.”  
Yang said as she took out her scroll and began to dial.

_Ding!_

_“Coco it’s me, Yang, I got new about the blonde girl.”_  
_Ding!_  
_“Yang! Girlfriend! What’s up! Did you breed her?! Tell me how tight she was! Spare no details I want to know everything girl!”_  
_Ding!_ _  
_ “Coco… here’s the thing it was not a girl but a guy...”

 _Ding!_  
_“Oh? That was a trap? Damn fine one if I do say so myself! So what was it like breaking in that boi pussy? Is it close enough for me to get my tip in yet!”_  
_Ding!_ _  
_ “Coco… I lost…”

 _Ding!_  
_“You… you lost?”_ _  
_ Ding!

 _“Coco… this boy he ’s a monster! His ass is divine! It drained my cock dry in a few hours! And I passed out.”_ _  
_ _Ding!_

 _“Holy shit… a man beating futa? What’s his name?”_  
_Ding!_  
_“You know him, Jaune Arc.”_  
_Ding!_ _  
_ “What!? Blondie!? Vel has had a crush on him for ages! She was thinking about stealing him for the redhead! We already had a plan in place! He’s the fucking femboi!?”

 _Ding!_  
_“Yeah, that’s him and his ass…”_  
_Ding!_ _  
_ “It broke you?”

 _Ding!_ _  
_ _“Yes.”_

 _Ding!_  
_“Fascinating… don’t worry girlfriend me and V will pay him a visit and teach him a male’s true place in the world! Sucking our cocks!”_  
_Ding!_  
_“Careful Coco Jaune is not like other men his ass is a venus flytrap.”_ _  
_ Ding!

_“Girl trusts me, I and V are going to make that ass our personal fuck hole when we are done!”_

* * *

 “Jaune! Please! _Harder!”_

Pyrrha yelled as she bucked her hips forward her near two feet of cock _forcing_ its way down Jaune’s once virgin throat as she moaned. The heavy wet _smacking!_ Sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Pyrrha continued to skull fucking her partner like a mad futa.

  _Smack! Smack!_

Pyrrha let out a low groan as the wet  _slapping_ sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the are,  Jaune’s fleshy walls _milked_ her cock. His perfect cock sucking lips making a new home for her dick as she rammed her cock into his hit, pressing it _deep_ into his throat as-

“ _CUMMING!”_  
Pyrrha moaned out loud as Jaune’s wet hot and _tight_ mouth finally broke down her resistance, his piping hot velvety insides finally coaxing her orgasm out of her maker her cock throb as she fired and-

 _“AH!”_  
Pyrrha gasped as her hands finally put her over the edge, her twin hands stroking her eighteen inches of prostate busting cock as sher fired over her bed sheets. A low groan left the futa’s mouth as she finished her masturbation session, she felt her lips quiver and her hips sake as she came. Her cock flooding her bed with almost a gallon of cum ruining her bedsheets in the JNPR dorm room and making her mind go with as she masturbated to her _impossibly_ attractive femboi of a leader Jaune.

Pyrrha bit her lips trying and somehow despite all odds against her succeeding in holding back the groan of pleasure she felt when thinking about Jaune. She needed to confess to him soon. Pyrrha had barely managed to keep the secret that she was a futanari from Jaune for all this time but now things had gone too far!   she didn’t tell Jaune and soon best case they were best friends for life and worst can another well hung lady would claim him for her own! She had seen the way Yang looked at him the blonde futa seeing him like a piece of meat, and the _wonderful_ , kind caring and the overall good person that he was.

“She won’t treat you right! She just wants to fuck you! I know how to make love! Just give me the chance, please! I’ll show you what I can do!”  
Pyrrha whispered as Jaune slept soundly in his bed her femboi love not knowing it but his chance of _real_ satisfaction was far closer and _closer…_

* * *

 

_“Jaune! I love you!”_

Ruby did it! She finally confessed her undying love for the love of her life Jaune Arc! The young futa bowed her head pushing up her box of futa cum chip filled cookies, that were made _personally_ by Ruby the morning earlier as the blond femboi’s rich blue eyes shot open as Ruby blushed and Jaune gasped. As his long blonde hair flowed like molten sunlight.

“Ruby! I don’t know what to say! I-

 _“Thank you!”_  
Ruby blurted out loud finally get the _yes_ she had been looking for, smiling ear to ear before gripping Jaune’s long thin _feminine_ neck and _forcing_ him to his knees his mouth agape in a loud _O_ shape as she without any hesitation lifted up her skirt, relishing the cool air as her cock sprung out from her pantiless bottoms piercing the air before she shoved all of her fifteen inches of girl cock right into Jaune’s waiting open mouth slamming her _entire_ cock inside of him making her moan.

“Jaune! Your mouth! It was made to suck me cock!”  
Ruby yelled her fifteen inches cock hitting the back of Jaune’s soft _spongy_ mouth making him gag was his mouth was painfully _stretched_ by a fifteen inch long three thick girl cock. Jaune _gagged_ as Ruby began hammering her hips forward making low wet _smacking!_ Sounds fill the air as she pummeled his _soft virgin_ throat.

Ruby was in Heaven! Not only had she confessed to Jaune first she stole _his_ oral virginity!

_Smack! Whack!_

Ruby groaned relishing the virgin tight mouth that _enveloped_ her cock like a trained slut taking her girl cock all the way to the hilt, swallowing it in one easy go making Ruby’s eye shudder.  She was so glad that no other futa had gotten to him yet!  
_Smack! Smack!_

Ruby groaned her mouth hanging open in a low Oher silver eyes rolling to the back of her head as she slammed her cock into the boy hot _tight_ mouth. Jaune’s lips wrapped around her cock like the natural cock sucker that he was. Ruby knew her love would be good at that! Ruby was always shy that Jaune would not like her!  
_Smack! Smack!_ _  
_ Ruby knew Jaune would _never_ hate her for being a futa! He was always so nice and kind to her! She wanted him to love her but! She also knew he might not like his women with a little _extra_ to them!

_Smack! Smack!_

Ruby moaned lowly her hips moving forward in an blur of motion, her cock hammering into Jaune’s mouth like an meaty pile driver. The futa felt her fear evaporate like water on the roof of her home as she saw the bulge in Jaune’s Daisy duke.

“ _He loves it! He wants to get fucked!”_

Ruby thought as she hilted her cock even further into his hot _wet_ throat moaning out loud as the harsh meaty _smacking_ and _slurping_ sounds that filled the air as Jaune swallowed her cock! Ruby felt like she was in heaven! Especially as the loud meaty _whacks!_ Of her grapefruit sized balls smacked into Jaunes chin as-

“Jaune! I’m cumming!”

Ruby yelled as her cock _throbbed_ her mass girl cock finally having enough of Jaune’s insanely talented thoat, as his thin long feminine tongue played and teased her slit. Ruby cried out as her cock being fired pumping galling after gallon of futa cum into Jaune gut. Making him _moan_ into her dick. His cries felt orgasmic as they ravled up her length massaging her cock as she filled his guts up so hard and far that her cum shot _out_ of his mouth!

Jaune’s face gagged as rope after rope of _gooey_ futa and cum fired out of his mouth as his wide _cerulean_ eyes rolled up into his head as his face turned into a hard _Ahegao_ face as Jaunes’ own _cute_ cock fired off. Staining his jeans as Ruby moaned.

This was heaven! Her mother Summer always told her heaven existed between a man's mouth. A less that her mother had _meticulously_ taught her over the years. Summer was the best mom but she was an _traditionalist_ . She treated men well as they should be and she _never_ ever abused her father, he was the apple in her eyes and keeping him happy was her goal as an wife. But!

Even so she was damn sure to _face fuck_ Tai with her mass boy breaker in the privacy of there room at night slamming her cock into his mouth while Tai _gagged_ his throat bulging out as a _leg_ sized object plowed deep into his mouth as Summer rammed her cock into her husband's throat. As Ruby masturbated in secret in the closes of her parents room getting off her father's vicious throat rape!

“Jaune I love you.”

  
Ruby said looking at the boy of her dreams drooling Ahegao stricken face, his mouth _frantically_ vomiting up her thick potent cum futa cum. Making what to the untrained ear sounded like _sick_ gurgling noises of an man _drowning_  to death in an deluge of futa cum but to Ruby’s _trained_ hearing was nothing but the beautiful sound of true love! As Jaune frantically burped up her cum, the thick viscous liquid spraying out freely from his nose and mouth shot all over the RWBY dorm floor covering it with her cum as her cock still ruthlessly _pumped_ loud after load into him filling him up at _double_ the rate of which he choked her cum out  and-

“ _AHH!”_

Ruby woke with a start her cock _firing_ off wad oafter as of pre cumd rechign her sheets as she pouted

“Drats! I’ll confess to him soon!”

  
Ruby promised herself as she blushed and went to go get a new pair of bed sheets.

 

“Dammit! I’m too old for wet dreams!”

  
The futa whined as she got out of her _drenched_ bed and went about her day…

* * *

 “So we are going to meet this _girl?”_

Velvet asked as she and Coco walked out of Beacon together.

  
“Yup! For the sake of futa’s everywhere! We need to meet and _asses_ this boi who thinks he can take on an futa and brag about it.”

  
Coco said her own cock _throbbing_ at the prospect of an real challenge. The young futa grinning ear to ear as she and her best friend and fellow _Ntr Sister_ or Ntrister short for NTR sister Velvet Scarlatina walked forward.

“Thinks? You mean he _did_ beat an futa and brag about it. From what Yang was saying this boy was the devil himself. Makes me an bit eager for an _taste!”_

Velvet said in her thick honeyed accent that even after all her time as her best friend and fellow Sister Coco still could no for the life of her seem to place. Really! Was it Valesian? it sounded Mistralian but wrong…

“That’ why we are here. Yang wouldn’t call us for nothing we got to see if this so called _futa breaker_ is all he’s cracked up to be.”  
Coco said with an firm smiled as Velvet shook her head.

“Even if _he_ is not it’s not like we waste anything by coming right? I mean what else are we going to do?”  
“ _Besides_ look for more girls to steal? Hell I saw this first year couple yesterday! The girl had an ass to _die_ for! That limp dick lover of hers can't satisfy her! I’m thinking of add her to my _harem_ .”  
Coco said licking her lips as Velvet rolled her eyes.

“You do like your _victims_ young and female. I like mine a bit more… varied if you understand me.”  
“Ugh do I, you keep bringing home guys to the dorm! You know you are being mean to their futa’s when you cuck them right? Not even most futa’s hace cock that's _half_ as big as ours! How can they hope to compare to us?”

“But that what makes it so fun! When I’m fucking an boi who's either dating girl I can addict him to cock! And then rip him from his _lover_ and get free blowjobs for the year!”

“And if they are dating an futa?”  
“Well then I get the satisfaction of watching his face twist up as he admits that my dick is bigger _and_ better than his lover could ever _hope_ to compare!”

“Hell I know that feeling! When you are fucking an girl and you ask who has the bigger cock and she _tries_ to say that her limp dick ass hole of a lover is bigger? Oh I love it when my cock hits their _womb_ and I ask when was the last time their lover did this!?”  
_“OH!_ IT’s like when you hit a prostate and you ask has a loose cunt you call a girlfriend done this? Has an sloppy cunt made you scream like a girl? Or when was the last time your futa hit this far _deep._ ”

“Oh I _feel_ you about that girl! When your cock burst into a _womb!”_  
“Or when it burst an prostate?”  
“When they do that little moan that says fucke me! My lover can’t do this to me!”

“Or when they _scream_ into the night! Screaming that you are the superior lover! And that they can’t even look at their lover anymore!”

“Girl I _know_ that feeling!”

  
Coco said as her and her fellow Ntrister walked side by side. Nitrister was what the two were called. Coco and Velvet whee the two _most_ hung futa’s in Beacon. Each of their cocks was _easily_ two feet long and at least five inches thick! And as futa’s with needs they decided to fulfill those needs. They spent their time breaking up and cucking futa, women and men alike! That is how they earned the title _Ntristers_ or _NTR sisters._

The two both had an _literal_ harem of lovers who sat around all day nothing nothing but wait for one of them to come and _give_ them the gift of sucking their cocks! For the off chance that Coco or Velvet would give them the gift from Oum that was their _cocks!_

Coco had herself an harm of _fully_ NTR’d and cucked women who had long given up their limp dick of male lovers, Coco had often found seduced and if possible _in front_ of their former lovers fucked them into submission showing them how an _real_ cock stretched a cunt and showing them that if they wanted _anything_ from their lovers they were going to need to pony up. Coco demanded the _greatest_ of all fashion choices, she followed the trends of all fashion designers obsessively! And all that fashion cost lien, the salary of more than a hundred cucked men paid for her taste quite nicely and well Coco did have _exquisite_ tastes. And if she was feeling  _generous_ she's wipe her cock with  _her_ lovers panties giving them a  _taste!_ Of their loves.

Velvet was a bit _different_ . She was just as much as Ntrister as Coco but she preferred the sex with the _extra_ chromosome. She did not like cuck men but women or _especially_  other futa. She found boys often younger _human_ boys. She _always_ did have an race fetish not that she would ever admit it, she loved finding human boys in loving relationship with other humans, taking them on _study_ sessions were she would act the shy submissive faunus until the boys were soon stuck under their desk _gagging_ on her cock!

  
Velvet like to fuck human boys into submission taking their oral virigntes and _forcing_ them on an all cum diet. She then like to _break_ in their tight assholes molding them to their massive futa cock and making them renounce not only their girlfriends but cunts as well! They became hopeless addict to futa cock and  became nothing but cumdumps for the bunny futa, and well that was just an _part_ of Velvet’s habits. Velvet also with the _sole_ exception of Coco, she did not like other futa. Especially _human_ futa. Her race play fetish  did not simply stop with fucking human men.

Like Coco to them she _loved_ to tie up their futa lovers while she _plundered_ sometimes with their consent _often_ by force and _force_ open the tight asses of their lovers stretching their ass holes so far that their old human futa could not even come _close_ to filling! Making their men moan and thier lovers cry as she stole lover after lover from them. The two futa had stolen _boyfriends, husbands, wifes, girlfriends_ lovers and more. They were feared _and_ respected in equal measure in Beacon and only recently allowed Yang into their ranks.

  
The eighteen inch cock futa monster of a junior still had an _long_ way to go before she came anywhere closed to them but she had potential. She was an mix of _both_ of her mentors. She liked to fuck and steal men _and_ women alike. She had only a few dozens of cucked students so far but she held promise. Coco saw it in her and even Velvet saw potential. That was why they could not let this go, this so called _Futa Breaker_ of Beacon had gone too far. And soon would be put him in his place.

“You are not going to walk again!”  
Coco hissed as her and Velvet boarded a bullhead and went to their meeting spot were the _destiny_ of them would be decided.

* * *

 

Jaune was _nervous._

“I hope they like me!”

  
The femboi said as he combed his long silky hair that was now down to his waist, Jaune was on edge he needed to look _perfect!_ This was his big chance! He hoped that Yang would be able to satisfy his _craving_ for cock but he was _sorely_ disappointed. Yang had the size and she had the girth! But she lacked the stamina of her mother, hell even the _lowliest_ of the banit futa of the _Tribe_ could fuck better that her. She had started out strong enough making, Hitting Jaune in _all_ the right places. Her _decent_ size eightenn icnes stretched his walls tight and _pounded_ his prostate like a fleshy battering ram causing the boy to see stars as Jaune moaned and cry but after only _two_ hours of what to be to be honest alright fucking at best. Better than a dildo but _far_ below the standards Jaung was used to she was softer than Raven’s hair and made Jaune no closer to being satisfied.

“I _barely_ came!”

  
Jaune moaned as he did his eye lines, checking that his bright red lingerie was at its best. He needed to look good for Coco and Velvet! Yang said that she was an _junior_ member of an group of the most well hung futa’s of Beacon, they group was called the Ntristers to NTR sisters. They were the most hung and apparently the _thickest_ cocks around! Barring Grimm but Jaune dismissed the mindless beast almost as soon as he could.

Sure the Grimm could fuck his brains out any day of the week it just was not the same! Where was the love, the care? Sure their coks were _gargantuan_ but it was just thack. Just the cock. Jaune wanted more! He wanted his lover to appreciate him! He spent _far_ to long training _under_ literally Raven and her tribe to have a lover that could not appreciate what he was! To know that he was surrendering to _her!_ To know that the futa fyuckign him kne that his moaning and wails was due to hem fuckign the brains out of him not just dumb animal instincts! They Grim were all cock but now heart! He needed both! He needed an futa to fuck his brains out and then cuddle afterward! Was that so hard?

“I hope that this works… I haven’t had an cock in _so_ long…”  
Jaune said winning internally. Yang after losing and after _begging_ him to keep their _incident_ to herself. Apparently Beacon futa thought of their social hierarchy quite a lot and having their _supposed_ unbreakable cocks broken by an boi was a big embarrassment for one.

  
“If you don’t want your cock broken then learn how to fuck!”

  
Jaune hissed befores sighing. That didn't matter, Yang for her part had pointed him towers Coco and Velvet the _biggest_ cock in Beacon. If they could not satisfy him _no one_ could and not only would Jaune _never_ feel satisfied he would never be able to give his _gift._

“I hope you are all you are cracked up to be.”

  
Jaune whispered as in the mirror his right hand clutching a small vial of dust crystals that he dubbed his _gift_ as he counted down the horus until his date with destiny as he sighed.

“Well at least it looks like the place.”  
Coco said as her and Velvet stood outside room four hundred and one. Both futa had followed the adress that Yang had given them to the supposed room of the Futa Breaker with different styles of haste. Coco had an firm but now _worried_ look on her face. Nothing to do with the supposed Futa break mind you and much more to do with her so called _best_ friend.

“It _better_ have been right or I swear to Oum himself I’ll add the blonde to my _pens.”_

Vevlvet hissed her first balled up tight and her adorable bunny ears ramrod straight as Coco gulped. Velvet’s _heat_ was acting up and when the girl went into heat it did _not_ end pretty for anyone in sight. The last time Velvet’s _heat_ kicked in unexpectedly the bunny futa spent over four _hours_ raping Coco’s tight and previously _unused_   virgin cunt. Filling the CFVY drom with harsh meaty _smack!_ Of flesh on flesh as Velvet ignored her leaders cries, screams and pleads for mercy as she _devastated_ her cunt with over two feet of cock.

Slamming into her like an futa possessed and not stopping until her balls were _drained_ and Coco an blithering gasping cum drunk mess. Coco did not know what triggered the bunny girl’s heat but she did _not_ want to be on the receiving end of it again and she _prayed_ that Yang’s intel was right and that both of them would get the fuck of their lifetime. The inell better be good for _her_ sake that is.Coco though as an in heat Velvet was not always an _raional_ one and if this blonde did not deliver the goods that she hoped Yang would like as a breeding sow.

“ _Here goes nothing.”_

Coco thought as Velvet raised her arm and rapped on the door.

_Fwap! Fwap!_

Velvet knocked twiced on the wooden door and-

‘ _Come in!”_

A sharp happy feminine voice said as both futa turned their head giving one last nod to one another before they opened the door and saw an sight that rocked their worlds. There in front of them was a goddess made into flesh. Long flowing blonde hair that reminded Coco of captured sunlight turned silke. Rich Cerulean eyes that shone and sparkled like the sea of the flashing blue of an  beta cucks credit card who was desperate to get a taste of the cum that had been _pumped_ into his wife's now ruined cunt. A pair of legs that seemed to go on forever with absolutely _no_ intent of stopping. A ass so round and _perfectly_ bubbly that Coco felt her cock _throb_ in her skirt as the most beautiful woman in all of Remnant clad in scaitly lingerie stood before them. Or well not woman the most beautiful _boi_ in all of Remnant did as Coco _gagged._

“ _Jaune!?”_

Both futa said at once still shocked that the fabled _Pasta Prince_ of Beacon had become… this!? Coco had heard the rumors of Jaune becoming an femboy but this!? Coco did not normally like boys fem or not she was an Ntrister of men for an damn reason but _this_ was an ass she would _breed._

“Why hello girls, care to unwrap you present?”  
Jaune asked smiling _fighting_ the urge to drool. The rumors were not lying! The cock on theses two futa even through the confines of the skirt but them opar with _anything_ the tribe had to offer! Coco and Velvet could fuck the daylights out of his that was an fact now all that remained to bee seen was if they could? They had the tools that just needed to know how to use them

“ _Less talking more fucking_ .”  
Velvet hissed as she _marched_ over to Jaune the tall futa shredding her Beacon uniform like it was on fire. Revealing her long insanely muscled legs that could break open a safe deposit box with little effort and knock out body complete with a curvy hourglass figure, double C cup perky breasts all clan in an light brown pair of underwear and an _growing_ seventeen inch four  _thick_ bulge in her bron pantes making Coco pray for Jaune’s ass hole.

“Well aren't you an eager-

“ _MPPGHLLR!??!”_

Jaune was silenced as Velvet _yanked_ his mouth into hers. The rabbit futa’s secret crush finally opening up to her as she slammed her mouth to his. Jaune’s cerulean eyes went wide as Velvet _forced_ her tongue into his mouth making Jaune moan out loud. Her tongue battered down his mouth _overpowering_ his own tongue making Jaune mouth making the boy moan. Velvet wasted no time stripping her secret crush. Taking off his ligne exposing hs soft perky _almost_ breasts as well as an rock hard _four_ inch dick that made both futa paused as-

“ _I want your carrot.”_

Jaune whispered into Velvet’s ear as she last _all_ traces of self control. Gripping Jaune by the neck she tore out her cock revealing her two foot long, for the bitch breaker that had an knot thicker than an _wine bottle_ at it’s base, her massive mushroom tip leaking streams of hot gooey precum as she grabbed Jaune’s hand and in one brutal motion _slammed_ her cock _deep_  into Jaune’s mouth making an harsh wet gurgling sound fill the air as Jaune had an object thicker than his _leg_ jammed down his throat as he _choked_ on the bunny’s carrot Velvet fought the urge to moan out loud as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was in heaven! Even now Velvet know that she somehow died and gone to heaven.

“That’s it, just like that!”  
Vevle hisses shoving her cock to the hild _relishing_ the hot mouth that wrapped around her like an psoil ebad _sucked_ her like there was no tomorrow.

_Smack! Smack!_

The harsh wet _smacking_ sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Velvet _broke_ Jaune’s cock. The bubby futa pounded Jaune’s tight _small_ mouth with her two feet of bunny cock down into his throat, making meaty _whacks_ ! As her melon sized balls slapped into the base of the fembois chin fill the air. Coco _gagged_ . There was an saying that you can not rape the willing but _this?_ This was pushing that saying as the _assault_ on Jaune’s throat could be counted as nothing but _rape._

_Smack! Smack!_

Velvet rammed her cock like an steel pistion slamming in and out of Jaune’s mouth, the dowright _animalistic_ throat fucking made even Coco’s hars sin prickle as she strokes her cock. Jaune getting his throat raped as  brutal as it was, was still fucking hot.

“Oh fuck his tight throat V. Fuck him up!”  
Coco hissed as she took our er _equally_ massive cock that while Velvet had length Coco had _girth_ tearing apart her outfit and walked over to the bed. Closing the door for privacy as the messy _gurgling_ sounds of an man being choked to death by futa cock filled the air.

 _“FUCK ME!_ ”  
Velvet screams as she came?! Velvet was _not_ a quick shot by no stretch of the imaginto, she was an _marathon_ fucker, on her off days and during her heat? Coco had used her _ruin_ an virgins ass for over two horus straight pumihg gallon after futa cum into them. The last man _lucky_ enough to have her cock was _Saturn? Phobos?_ Some damn constellation had been dating the futa Schnee heiress but when Weiss? Was that her name said one too many anti faunus things Velvet knocked them both out and made Weiss _watch_ as he _hollowed_ out her lovers ass making it so that i would never closed again. I mea Velvet literally _punched_ his asshole to show that he would be able to give birth without issue after she was down-

_Glurk! GLURK!_

Jaune with the power of  an industrial vacuum _swallowed_  very lost forp of Velvet’s _throbbing_ cock. Making Coco _gag_ as her own cock throbbed as-

“MORE.”  
Velvet growled yanking her cock out with an messy _plop!_ Jaune gagged before smiling flashing her an peace sign showing off the mouthful of cum in his face before _gulping_ it down.

“Make me _purr.”_

Jaune said as Velvet forced him on his back before _plowing_ her cock into his ass. Shoving over two  _feet_ of grilcock into Jaune's ass making him  _scream._

 _“YES!”_  
Jaune moaned as he finally! Felt it! A cock! A _real_ cock was in his ass! Velvet’s two foot long four thick boy breaker _plowed_ into his ass like a _oar._ Stretching and _pulling_ his velvety insides apart as Jaune moaned like as s utl

“I can’t take it!”

  
Coco shouted finally having enoug as she jammed her occk into the wilaing Jaune’s mouth slamming her two nearly two foot long and six _thick_ cock down his throat as he _moaned._

Coco almost came, Jaune’s that was hotter, wetter and more importantly _tighter_ than most pussies!

  
“Oh fuck me monty!”

  
Coco hissed as her cock _slid_ into Jaune’s throat, her cock trembling as the tighter wet hole she had even been inside of as Jaunes that _sucked_ her inside his thin inner lips taking her to the base swelling and _pulling_ her codk deeper and _deeper_ inside of him as-

“Fuck me! I don't’ usually like men but you are a _keeper!”_ _  
_ Coco yelled girpp his long blonde hair pulling him to her cock with a messy _glurk!_ As Jaune ne his foru inch _clit_ leaking precuma s velv _pounded_ his ass like an mad futa.

Smack! Smack!  
“ _I’m going to breed you!”_

Velvet said as Jaune’s _inhuman_ ass hole enveloped her cock. Velvet _fought_ the urge to cum right away. Jaune’s ass was not of this world! “How are you so tight?!”  
Velvet hissed as Jaune’s impossibly tight ass hole _crushed_ her cock. Locking it in an fleshy vice that south to _milk_ her dry of very last drop of her cum! Velvet groaned bucking her hips like an futa possessed, slamming her cock into the _inhuman_ ass hole of the femobi now officially dubbed as _her_ mate. Velvet had been _waiting_ for this! A ass that was worthy of _her_ cock!

_Smack! Smack!_

Not only was in on an human but it was on _her_ human!? The only thing that could make this better was if his redhead partner was here to witness it! She would have loved to see that human futa _cock_ of you could call whatever passed for a cock that  stiffen as her man was filled up with a real-

 _“CUMMING”!_  
Both furta yella s twin cock fired off like missiles inside of Jaune, Both cocks _doubled_ in width as the fire filling Jaune with rope after rope of _thick_ gooey futa cum. Making Jaune moan as his own _clit_ throbbed but did _not_ cum? As botu futa had an mandi shattering  ograsam as Jaune’s divine insides _milked_ them out of every last drop of cum.

 _“PAH!”_  
Both futa grinned yanking their still hard bitch breaking cocks out of Jaune tight holes as an sickening wet _plop_ filled the air as-

“Is that all you got!? I know _Grimm_ that fuck better than that!”  
Jaune said?! The cocky still _sane_ femboi said grinning ear to ear as the futa cocks _lurched_ sensing a challenger worthy of them as-

“Jaune, you talk an big game you shout-

“You should learn how to _fuck!_ Now come on ladies! But both of those cock in this ass! I can take it!”  
“Jaune… I just fucked your ass are you-

“I said _fuck me!_ Unless you are not _futa_ enough?”

  
Jaune said as that cause both fuat to _snap_ Velvet's heat and Coco’s pride taking over as the _both_ jameed teir fuck stick up Jaune’s tight ass as the feboi _yelped_ as both futa choved their massice cosk insde of him at once and decided to _breed_ him…

* * *

 

For the next two _hours_ the sound of rampant wanton fucking filled the air. The harsh heavy _smack! Smack!_ Of flesh on flesh filled the air as Velvet and Coco _plowed_ Jaune’s ass hole making the femboi _yelp_ in tongues! His tight ass _wrecked_ but over four feet of cock! Jaune let out ear piercing scream after ear piercing scream as th fuct plwoed him. His voice so sharp and  high that it sounded like an girl was being brutally murdered in the room!  
  
Jaune’s ass was _destroyed_ for over an hour before _both_ futa filled him with enough cum to make him _gag!_ Jaune’s ass despites it’s _ruination_ kept its virgin tight sela s even after Cocol and Velvet pulled out they continued hammering him.  Coco fucked him doggy style enjoying the _inhuman_ ass hole as Velvet took his throat as they both forced fucked him.

They fucked Jaune in every possible position _spit roast, missionary, doggy style full nelson matting press._ They double stuffed him time and _time_ again. Gagging his mouth ass with their cocks filling the air with hars wet _smacking!_ Sounds as well as  _sickening_ gurgling noises as both futa fucked Jaune until they were utterly drained of all cum!  
Making him their own personal femboi slut! Or… that was the plan…

* * *

 

_Smack! Smack!_

“Oh come on Velvet! Don't tell me you are going _soft_ already! You just started!”  
Jaune said covered in sweat grinning ear to ear bouncing his _fat_ ass on Velvet’s boy breaking cock as the futa _cried_.

_“Jaune! Please! MERCY!”_

Velvet cried as Jaune bounced on her cock. The boy slamming his booty up and down her cock like an meaty piston! Velvet was in _hell!_ She had not cum in over twenty minutes! Her balls _empty_ of all cum and Jaune hkep fucking her!  
The femobi raie d and lowed his ass filling the room with harsh wet _smacks!_ Of flesh on flesh as he fucked his ass stupid on her ock Velvet gave one last cry of anguish as the very _last_ drop of cum were _painfully_ milked from her cock. As she gave one last ear piercing scream before passing out an cum drained gibbering pile as Jaune sighed.

“I thought they would work! _Come on!”_

  
Jaune said as she sighed. He _yanked_ his ass off of Velvet’ to be fair _wonderful_ but now softer than his own hard cock. Her once  proud boy breaker fell to the floor of the ruined cum stained floor. Jaune siged as he did. Coco was no better than her so called _sister,_ laying there on the floor her cock softer than a pool noodle  mouth balling in an cum drunk state both futa failed him and he was _pissed_.

Jaune was not a _bad_ person not at all! In fact he was a _good_ person! So good that in fact Rave trusted him with her _gift._ To quote her word.

“ _Jaune, you have the tightest ass and mouth I have ever had the privilege of fucking. You are the best cock cleeve ever! And as a reward for you service to the tribe I will give you a gift. I know you are a sub and a true cock hungry sub who want to be great! So I offer you this. Go out there Jaune. Find the futa who can satisfy you! And when you do you make eat this crystal. Do this and you will be blessed with my cock for you mistress to used as she sees fit!”_

Raven’s word filled Jaune’ heart with hope as he held his gift. One day he would find his _true_ futa. The one who would make him cum like Raven did! And when he did we would eat his cryist allowing himself to grow an cock _near_ equal to the _flagpole_ on Raven!

 

Once that happend he would be the ultima fucktoy lover for whoever came for him! But he nodded to find her first…

“Maybe I’m being to hard on them?”  
Jaune thought as he closed his scroll. Coco and Velvet had somehow managed to come back to life their minds finally snapping back into it as they cried out as the looked at their once proud cocks. That had  _once_ torments man, woman and futa laike awhere now limp and softer than his own femboi ass. Their once rich meaty color was drained and now both cock were a  _tortured_  dark purple color, from the perilous ass of Jaune.

He managed to console the two  _former_ undefeated Beacon champs  long enough for him to explain things to them. Since they _failed_ to satisfy him and had not lived up to their reputation he was taking their money, clothes and scrolls. They would walk back to Beacon Naked for their shame. If they tired to fight back he would show the world ho he made the so called infamous NTR sister and buck of wither cum drained messed. The shattered futa's both agreed flushing wildly paying Jaune all the Lien in their pockets leaving behind _all_ of their clothes and running out naked nursing their sour abused and _tortured_ cocks. Jaune sighed. shaking his head.

"Why can't I just find a  _good_ futa cock?" Jaune thought picking up Coco's infamous barrett. putting in on his head before walking into the bathroom and admiring himself in the mirror. Thankful for the new body and power Raven had given him before sighing. 

Maybe he was being so rough on futa? How could he expect an average futa to fuck like Raven? No one not even _Vernals_ colossal cock came close to Ravens behemoth cock. Maybe if he made it easier on them? Made it easier for him to cum? if he could alter his body somehow... like if he has breast implants? That could work but they were expensive who would-

 _“Weiss!”_  
Jaune said as  he clicked his tongue as an idea formed in his mind as he went to see the Ice queen and recently _single_ futa heiress of Beacon...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that ends the second round of the futa breaker! The fabled NTR sisters of Beacon are defeated! Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina were unable to defeat the challenger femboi Jaune Arc! Who will the next futa to take Jaune be? Will Ruby get her wits together and finally! Get to pump her cum into Jaune's gut and out of his nose? Will Pyrrha get the chance to take her partner? Will Weiss take out her loss of Neptune on our famillari blonde femboi!? Find out next time on the next chapter of Jaune Arc teh Futa breaker!  
> And if you are interested in commissions they are a dollar per five hundred words! If you would like to know more or commission a com just drop me a message at Desuvult@gmail.com for more information and thanks for reading!


End file.
